


The Follower Leads

by LovedByFew



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hunger Games, cato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew
Summary: Hunger Games baby!!! Here we go!! I'm Glacier Amsalon, and I am so ready to take out some of those pathetic tributes. I'm here to win the glory for my District and my family, District 4 baby!!!! I am gonna run the Arena this year, and no one is going to stop me, I think.





	1. Character Intro

Name: Glacier Amsalon

Age: 17

District: 4; Fishing; Career Tributes

Looks: 6'1"; blonde hair with natural black streaks; muscular; Ice blue eyes

Personality: Cruel, strong, intelligent, stolid, callous, strategically advanced

Family: Crescendo (Mom), Silmaril (Dad), Legend (younger brother), Wind (younger sister), and Knight (Wind's twin brother)

Bio: This is me, Glacier Amsalon. I come from district 4 and I'm going to win the honor for my district this year in the Hunger Games.


	2. The Reaping

Yes! The day of the Reaping is finally here!!! I have been training for this for, like, forever! I am finally going to volunteer, I mean I wanted to last year, but I didn't think I would make it back alive. But I am so ready this year. I can already see the blood on my hands; those tributes will never see it coming. "Glacier! Come on we're going to be late for the Reaping!" Wind whines. This is Legend's second year in the Reaping and I am not worried about them picking him for the Games. Someone will volunteer for him if he gets picked, he's my brother. My boyfriend, Saber, would take his place; I would make him. He's more of a boy toy really; I just like to tease him. All he likes is my body, although so did everyone else I've ever dated. I wouldn't really like killing him, but I wouldn't regret it either. I walk down the stairs of our large house. "Star, come on let's go!" Legend cries. "Alright, lets go then." I gasp really excitedly. I take one last glance in the [mirror](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1542590836107). Perfect, as always. I walk with my family to the district square and we laugh about some of the past tributes, how they didn't even stand a chance. I haven't told my parents about my volunteering this year, but I know they will love it.

We arrive in the district 4 center and we split up into our lines. I go to the 17 year old girls, and Legend goes to the 13 year old boys. You know for a kid he cleans up nice. I smile and wave at him from where I am and I look up at our escort; no one knows his real name, so we all just call him Wolf. He seems to like it that way. "Hello citizens of district 4! I am here to introduce to you the best part of every year, the one and only Hunger Games is back!" He says into a microphone. Everyone cheers for him and we jump up and down like at a rock concert. "Today we will choose two of you." He says pointing out at all of us. "One brave young man and young woman will have the honor of competing in the Hunger Games this year for the glory of being a victor, and bringing the title back to their family." We cheer again. "Now, here is a special message for you, all the way from the Capitol." He calls and points at a giant screen in the back of the stage. As the video progresses I feel my heart rate quicken, am I really about to do this? The video depicting the ruins of district 13 ends and everyone claps. Wolf comes back to the microphone and smiles brilliantly. "Well that was just riveting! And now for our tributes to participate in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Ladies first!" he shoves his hand in the giant bowl of names; I want to see who it would have been if I wouldn't be volunteering this year. "Sparrow Badge!!!" He shouts. A slim blonde twelve-year-old girl with enormous yellow eyes walks forward slowly, but she does not cry out, I wonder why. "I volunteer!!!! I will take her place! I volunteer as tribute!!!" I shout. The twelve year old looks at me astonished that someone would take her place. I take the spot on the stage and my friends stare in awe as I take my place next to Wolf. I guess none of them expected that I would actually do it. "And who are you my dear?" He asks silkily. "I am Glacier Amsalon." I say into the microphone. He nods and looks out at the crowd. "Let's give our brave volunteer a hand everyone." He cheers and everyone joins him. I catch sight of my parents and I see huge smiles on their faces. "Now for the boys." A silence falls over the crowd as he digs in the large glass fish bowl. "This is a coincidence, Legend Amsalon!!!" He shouts. My heart stops. How could this happen?!?! His name is only in there twice! I wait to panic; someone will volunteer, won't they? We wait for a moment, nobody volunteers for him. He walks up onto the stage next to me. I hold out my arms to him and he runs to me. I fold him into my arms in a hug. My baby brother is now my enemy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is both great and tragic. For only one of these brave young siblings can return home. Our best wishes go with you." Wolf says sadly. Legend and I are separated and brought into the Justice Building to say goodbye to our family. I see a bed with deep green velvet covers, and silk pillowcases. I sit on the bed and I kinda want to go to sleep and have this all be a dream. But that's not how life works. Mom and dad come into my room with tears on their faces. "I will keep him alive as long as I can, I'll send him home if it comes down to it, all my friends are fake anyway. None of them have been in to see me, not even Saber." Mom smiles and kisses my cheek. "You will know what to do when the time comes." She says. They hug me and then they leave the room. I feel so alone all of a sudden, like there was never anyone in my life. When a Peacekeeper comes to get me I go quietly and now I can see why some people hate these Games. They tear families apart, but now I see how literal that actually is.


	3. Away

I go silently when a Peacekeeper comes to get me. I walk behind him, his white boots clicking on the paved sidewalk. I see Legend and his Peacekeeper walking slightly in front of me, I want to call to him. I couldn't do that though; it would make the pain all the worse. We board the train and I take one last look at the place I have always called home. I don't intend on coming back, not if it means having to kill my own baby bother. I just couldn't do it. If any human could kill their own sibling they would be a monster. A cold-blooded monster. I may have to become that cold-blooded monster even. What if Legend gets hurt so bad that the best thing to do would be to kill him. Would I be able to slit his throat for his own good? I really doubt it.

  
I walk to where my compartment is and I sit on the bed, I feel a tear fall down my cheek silently. I never cry, ever. When the tears really start to flow, I curl up on my bed and I just let them go. I knew this would happen one day, deep down I knew. There comes a knock on my door, a heavy hand is beating on it. "Go away!" I shout as steadily as I can. "No." Comes a man's voice from the other side. I get up and wipe the tearstains from my face. My make up is all over the place so I take a soft towel and wipe it all off. I open the door and I see a Peacekeeper standing there. "What?" I snap irritably. "I am to tell you dinner is ready and that you are required to attend." He grumbles. I start to mumble insults under my breath and I stomp out of my room. I sit in a chair and I wait for the others to get here. I see a long table, mahogany I think it is, and it is laid out with every delicacy in Panem. I'm not hungry though, I just want to keep my brother safe. I look up as the door opens and I see my brother and our new mentor, Mason Stone. He came to us from district 2 three years ago and the next year he was reaped. He was 18 then, he is tall, and broad. He has short-cropped brown hair, and steel grey eyes that make you feel like he can see into your soul with a casual glance. They sit across form me and Mason says "Eat." I shake my head; I don't think I have the stomach for anything right now. "Eat, or start the Hunger Games early." He snaps at me. I nod and go to the table. 'This won't be so bad. Until I have to kill a bunch of teens and then myself to save my brother, I shall live like a queen.' I tell myself. I smile a little bit and I fill half a plate with an assortment of meats. "Good choice, high protein and low sugar is the best way to prepare your body for the Games. The protein will keep your bodies functioning on less than any sugary anything." I give him a short glare. I don't even plan on making it home anymore and he's trying to give me tips on how to stay alive? Wow, that's rich. I leave dinner before dessert comes out and when I leave I see my brother is still talking to Mason. I sit on my bed for another moment and I fall asleep. I dream about a middle height, blonde girl. She holds a sword in her hand and there is a boy standing next to her. His face is bloodied, but he is smiling and laughing at me. The boy is tall, and he is also blonde, but something about him says misunderstood. I see the girl wrap her arms around the boy, and a stab of jealousy hits my heart. I wake up with a fright when someone shakes me. I look out the window and it is still dark out. I see a small, slight figure standing at the side of my bed. "Who is it?" I ask in a yawn. "It's me." The voice of Legend says. "What is it?" I ask him. He touches my arm and his hands are freezing cold. "I can't sleep in this thing. Can I stay with you tonight?" He asks. "Sure." I reply. I just want to get back to sleep, tomorrow we arrive in the Capitol and we meet the competition.


	4. The Competition

I wake up the next morning to find my little brother sleeping soundly. I decide that now would be a good time to scout out the other tributes. If I can start an alliance and keep my brother safe now, I will be able to send him home. I put in a tape of the other tributes Reapings and the list of candidates is few. I don't know that I could trust anyone there, but I guess the people I have to worry about the most are the regular Career Tributes. Especially the ones from 2, but the boy looks familiar. I wonder where I have seen him before. Oh well. I wake my brother up after it is over and we watch it again so he can see what he's up against. He seems scared, although if he weren't I would be worried. I look out the window and the sun stares me straight in the face. "Ah!" I look away and I get out of bed. I send my brother away and I get dressed in whatever I can find. I look in the [mirror](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1543983551579) and I smile slightly, perfect as always. I walk out of my room to the door of the train and I wait for it to open. Legend and Mason come and stand next to me as the door starts to slide open, revealing us to the crowd. Cheers erupt from the violently colorful people. Apparently the fashion here is to dye your skin a random color. I see magenta, orange, blues of all shades, green, and even yellow. I hate yellow. They have wigs of such vibrant colors and tattoos that look so real. This place is beginning to scare me more than my old math class. We are rushed into a warehouse, and there we meet our stylists. Mine is named Generation, odd name. He seems a simple enough man; he wears a plain black suit and a good bow tie. He wears a thin layer of light green eyeliner and has a tattoo of a raven stretching the length of his cheekbone. He has black hair that flows into his eyes, and those eyes are so dark I could swear that they were black. But at a second glance I see that they are so deep a blue it reminds me of the open waters back home. He seems like a pretty simple man, a single earring in each ear, but he seems fond of chains. "Hi Glacier, I am Generation, your new stylist. I am not here to make you beautiful; that is your job. I am here to make you look presentable. Can you help me with that?" He asks, his voice a low rumbling hum. I smile a little, not wanting to trust my mouth. He smiles widely, showing me pearly white teeth. He leads me over to my table and my new prep team starts to work. I shave my legs regularly, but the pain from the bikini wax, it was horrid. Now that I have no hair on the rest of my body, besides my head, they put me in a bathtub filled with green water. It smells like a flowery meadow, so it can't be that bad. I was so very wrong. The water stings me as soon as it touches my raw skin. "Is there a reason you three are doing this torture thing to me?" I ask after my body, except my neck and head, is immersed in the chemical. "Torture? Try getting a tattoo on the inside of your eyelid." One of them hisses at me. "Point taken." I mumble. "What did you get tattooed on the inside of your eyelid?" I ask. He looks down at me and says in his slightly high voice "My mom's name. She died when I was young." I turn away and stay silent for the rest of the prep session. They gossip about who is wearing what and the new tributes. "I was taken to tears when you and your brother were Reaped. It must be terrible on your parents." Says the one girl in my prep team. Vogue is her name, and the men are Rock and Hawkthorn. I think that Hawkthorn is from district 12; he has an olive completion and grey, sorrowful eyes. He was the one with the tattoo on the inside of his eyelids. Rock is a slight, but tall man with sandy blonde hair and freckles splashed on his cheeks. He has pale green eyes that seem to mock everyone 'I know something you don't' they laugh. I like him; he doesn't look to be more than 23. Vogue has half of her head shaved and the other half has dark brown hair that hangs to her shoulder. She has streaks of all different colors in her hair, and a happy gleam I her light brown eyes. She has a soft melodic voice, Hawkthorn's is slightly high and scratchy, and Rock's voice reminds me of a trumpet, brassy and strong. I like my team; they are so different from each other.

When they finish with me they put me in a room where I wait for Generation to come and talk to me. I sit and wait for about 10 minutes before the door opens. I find that I don't really like being in a room alone with a man twice my size wearing nothing but a paper-thin robe. He smiles and I stand up, I don't like that look in his eye. "I have something for you." He laughs. I'm not sure I want to know what it is, but he pulls out a dress bag. He hands it to me and walks out of the room. I see that the mirror is covered, but I don't touch it. I put on the costume and then I sit on the table again. Generation comes back in the room and looks at me. "What do you think?" He asks as he pulls the cover from the mirror. I look at my reflection and I don't know what to think. I look beautiful and mysterious, proud and fluid. My slim muscled stomach is revealed by the costume, and it is difficult to walk, but at least I don't have to wear shoes. Generation looks at my tail and says "Those scales are made of real gold. I wanted to portray your district from the myths it keeps up. Your brother is dressed as King Triton. I was sick of you being put into fisherman costumes. Your earrings and bracelet will glow the colors of the sea." I nod, but I can't seem to pull myself away from my [reflection](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1542591438004). I love it. Generation comes over to me and picks me up bridal style. He carries me over to a nail station and my team paints underwater scenes on my nails. I love them all so much! Rock picks me up this time and brings me over to the chariot. The other districts have impressive costumes, but I still like mine the best. When my brother arrives he has his own tail and a trident to go along with him. My little 13-year-old brother looks so grown up. I'm so proud of him. His tail is turquoise and the trident is gold to go with my tail. We sit in the chariot gazing at the other tributes when the blonde boy from district 2 starts staring at me. I look away and look over my shoulder at my brother. When I look back he is still staring, it is kinda bothering me. I decide to have a staring contest with him; no one at home can hold my gaze for very long. People used to tell me that it felt like I was toying with their souls. I stare at him with my ice blue eyes, his sky blue ones stare back. After three minutes of this he finally looks away. What is that guy’s problem? I look at our two chestnut horses and I see that they don't look like they want to be here right now. When the doors to the crowd open up I feel my stomach lurch. I never did like big crowds.


	5. Over Crowded

They cheer and whoop, they cat call and wolf whistle for us. What sick kind of entertainment is this? They glamor us up and then slaughter all but one of us, great. I watch as the first three chariots head out of the stables and we start to move. I wait for the crowds. They cheer louder and louder as soon as we enter the catwalk. I look up and I see Legend and I on a screen. We look so powerful, and commanding. I look over at the crowd and I wave to them, blowing a kiss every now and again. It drives them crazy, and then the tributes from district 12 come out in a blaze of glory, literally. They're on fire and I am kinda hoping that they burn to death so I won't have to deal with them in the arena. Everyone is so distracted by district 12 that they don't even notice anyone else anymore. Anger flares inside me, my old attitude is back, they won't even know who hit them. The President gives us a little welcoming speech and we ride off into a second stable. I dismount and really start wishing for some pants. This tail is starting to get on my nerves. Rock, Hawkthorn, Vogue, and Generation rush over to me gasping their praise. "District 12 was better." I say. "That is because they have Cinna. He and I went to school together, there isn't any better stylist on this green earth. He was always top of our design classes." Generation replies. Okay, I guess that makes sense. After I am given a pair of jeans, Legend and I load up in an elevator that brings us up to the floor we will be staying on while we're here. I sit up late that night on top of the navy blue silken covers, wondering what will come of this "game" and if one of us will be sent home to our family.

  
The next morning I'm up earlier than anyone else on my floor except maybe the Avox. I decide to take a shower to calm my nerves. But when I get there it only makes me more stressed! There are so many buttons and controls in the shower I don't know which ones to use. After about 10 minutes of standing there in the nude pushing buttons, I finally get the water hot. I jump in and just stand under the hot water, thinking about what might I face in the arena. Today is the first day of official training. I find a training uniform set out for me on my bed when I get out and I put it on. I walk out of my room to find a long table and an assortment of breakfast foods. I decide to only have a plate of fruit; I didn't want to have anything heavy sitting in my stomach like a rock. As I finish my cantaloupe chunks I see Legend, Mason, and Generation coming down the hall. "Well you’re up early." Legend says. "Yeah, in the arena that just might save her life, so you should start getting up when she does boy." Mason says rudely. "You will not talk to my brother that way!" I shout at him, grabbing a knife from a pineapple. "Well finally, after ten years of suckish tributes, except for Finnick, I get a tribute with a little fight in her." Mason laughs. I scowl at him and I walk out of the apartment, dropping the knife so it sticks in the oak floorboards. I get in the elevator fuming to myself about my mentor when the elevator stops at floor two. The doors open and the boy tribute gets in. I stop growling to myself, but I'm sure I look like I am about to explode. The boy looks over at me and glares. "What's your problem Two?" I snarl. "At the moment you are?" He snarls back. I get a murderous look in my eyes and he must have seen it, he returns the glare. "Push off." I snap. He looks ultimately surprised that I would say something like that. "What?" He asks. "I said push off." I repeat and I shove him. He takes a swing at me and I duck just in time. I jump at him and we start to throw punches at each other left and right. When the elevator door opens the instructors have to pull us apart and when they do I see my handiwork coming into effect. "Nice face Two." I laugh as I see a black eye forming on his face. "You to Four." He snaps back. I look over into a shield and I see a large bruise on my cheekbone. He is so going down. When the rest of the tributes arrive, those from 12 being the last, the head instructor tells us that there is to be no fighting amongst the tributes. It seems like Two and I already broken that rule. I look over at the stations in the room and I see all kinds of fun toy- I mean weapons. I decide to stick close to my brother; I don't want anyone bullying him. And after my scuffle with Two, I don't think anyone will be messing with me until the arena.

  
Today Legend and I go to the archery station, I never missed the bull’s-eye, and we did fire starting. We also did knots and traps. Those were really easy; coming from district 4 has its advantages. I look over at the other stations and I see that the tributes from 12 are sticking to the nature skills as well. After climbing the cargo net again I set to work in the spear throwing station, and Legend follows me there. "What are you doing?" He whispers. "Spear throwing, what does it look like?" I ask. "Mason said that we weren't supposed to show our strengths until the private sessions." Legend warns me. I turn on him "I never heard that part of the conversation, so I'll do whatever in want." I snap. He frowns, but doesn't say anything more.

  
At the end of the day I feel like my limbs are going to fall off. I mean, I haven't trained that hard ever. I am famished as Legend and I reach the apartment for dinner. All night though, I stay up worrying about how this will all turn out for Legend and myself. 


	6. The Real Training

I get up the next morning, feeling the soreness of yesterday weighing on me. I shower and put on a new set of training cloths for the day. I walk out of my room and I grab a large cinnamon roll, and I walk into the elevator. I've decided to avoid my mentor as much as possible, besides, in all these years he's only been able to help out one or two of his tributes. I head down the elevator and this time it doesn't stop until I'm on the training floor. I step off of the elevator and I see three or four tributes standing around, like they're waiting for someone. I approach them, close enough to see the district numbers on the sleeves of their uniforms. 7, 11, and 11; these are the people I may be able to depend on to help my brother. The little girl from 11 looks up and smiles at me. "Hi, I'm Glacier, district 4." I say to her. "Rue, district 11, and hi." She smiles. The large black boy stands back for a moment, and then sticks out his hand to me "Thresh, district 11." He mutters in a deep gravely voice. I turn to the girl from 7 and she says near silently "Tesla, district 7." I nod and we shake hands. Tesla is a small girl, or more thin. She has long blonde hair and a very straight nose, and greyish blue eyes. Thresh has a strong build, I would not want to be the last one standing against him, but he looks like the only one who could take on the guy from 2. "Are you the one who gave the big blonde boy a black eye?" Rue asks. I nod and she hugs me tightly, she reminds me so much of my little sister. Over the course of the day I learn about the other tributes, mostly from accidental eavesdropping, but some people in here have led some very interesting lives. Apparently the two from 12 are a hunter and a baker, the usual career tributes are career tributes, the girl from 10 is the only daughter of a wealthy cattle rancher, and the boy from 5 knows how to make some very good traps and cocktails.

  
The next two days progress about the same, but I need to talk to Thresh. I look all around for him and I only catch him as he makes it to the elevator. I step inside with him and I say, "I know you were expecting this." He nods. "I just want you to keep an eye on Legend, he won't stab you in the back, I just want him to be safe, to go home to our family. You don't have to protect him, just watch out for him." I say quickly. He seems to consider this for a moment. "I want something in return." Thresh says simply. I nod "Anything." He cups my face with his huge hands and says, "Kill the tributes from 1." He says forcefully and then he kisses me softly. I didn't expect that last part, or at least that he would be so gentle.

The day after Thresh kisses me is the day of our private sessions, and I have no idea what I'm going to do. I step into the waiting area and I see that most of the tributes are already there. Both of the tributes from 2 glare at me, but the girl seem more interested than resentful. "How's the eye 2?" I ask before he walks into the other room. I smile and he makes a low growling sound in the back of his throat. Before I know it the loud speaker calls my name. I nod at my brother and I walk into the room. I see a large panel of judges and I bow slightly to them. "You may begin." One of them says. I go over to the spear station and I chuck a few of them. As I throw the spears a tune pops into my head and I smile to myself. I hit the dummy critically every time, I look over at a slingshot, I've never used one before. I pick it up and I shoot a single stone at a weapons rack. I hit it and it moves, I don't like the slingshot though, so in pick up the bow. I shoot a few arrows and I walk out. I go up to the apartment and I wait for Legend to get back. He returns with a small smile on his face and I hug him. That night we wait for our scores. The first two districts got 10's and 11's, no surprise there. District 3 the boy got a 6 and the girl got a 7. Then came us, my heart was pounding in my ears, and everything seemed like it was in slow motion. The picture of my brother comes on screen and a number pops up next to his face. "Legend that's great, a 9 is very respectable." I hug him. Now it's my turn, I wait for my picture to come onto the screen and then a number. "I was told it was quite a musical performance, the judges said that she was singing a little song as she threw spears. But the judges give Glacier Amsalon an 11." The TV says. Cheers erupt from out apartment as we read my score. "Glacier a 11 is good and bad. Good because now you may be able to get into a good alliance. Bad, because now you have officially painted a large red target on your own back." Mason sneers at me. How the heck did I pull off an 11, more importantly, what is that going to do to my chances of surviving in the arena?


	7. Hunt or be Hunted

I feel really sick this morning, maybe it's just because my little brother and I are about to face our dooms in the Arena in front of all Panem. This is going to be great. I haven't really allied myself with anyone; my goal is to keep people off my brother's trail. I don't really need to worry about anyone except for district two, so I think I'm more praying for my brother.

  
I wake up and I jump in the shower, seeing as this is the last one I'll get until I'm either dead, or back in the Capitol. I take as long as I feel is possible and I dress in a simple pair of jeans and a black thick strapped tank top. I use the elevator and I get to the landing bay. My brother arrives right behind me and we board the hovercraft. I sit on the left of Legend and on the right of little Rue. We ride in relative silence; the occasional knuckle crackle interrupts the quiet air. I sit back and close my eyes and I visualize the ways I could kill the tributes from 1, like Thresh told me to. I want to keep the last deal I make. A lady comes around with a giant white syringe; she's injecting something into us. "What is that?" I ask pulling my arm out of her grasp. "It's just your tracker." She says reassuringly. I glare at her as she puts the long needle into my arm. I look over at Legend and he is as white as a ghost. I knew his phobia of needles would get to him as soon as I saw the syringe. "Legend, it's okay. Don't worry; it only hurts if you watch it. Don't look at it." I promise him. He starts to squirm and fight. I unbuckle my belt and I lay my knee across my brother's lap and I cover his eyes so he can't watch it. He tries to bite me and almost succeeds before they stick him with the needle. He freezes, rigid as a plank of wood. I remove my hand when they move onto the next person. He has tears in his eyes and I can't help but hurt for him. I unbuckle him and I sit back down in my chair and I buckle him in my seatbelt with me. He snuggles into my chest and cries silently. I look around at the other tributes that are staring at us now. "What do you want vultures?" I sneer. No one says anything, but I see something in the eyes of the tributes change for a fraction of a second. The hovercraft lands and I unbuckle us again. I walk to where the Peacekeepers push me and I wait there for further instructions. I sit on the cold metal table and I stare at the glass tube that will undoubtedly bring me up to the Arena.

  
"Glacier?" I hear a voice say. I look over to see Generation. I leap off the table and into his open arms. He pats me on the back and brings me back to the table. He pulls a bag out from behind him and he lays the contents out on the table next to me. "I'll step out so you can change." He says quietly. I put it on and I look in the [mirror](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1542591738828). Gotta say, I like the boots. I let Generation back in and he brings a silver chain belt in. He loops it around me; I recognize this belt as my mother's. "I got the Peacekeepers to let this be your trinket from home." I smile at him with tears in my eyes. He hugs me tightly and I cry into his shoulder. He rocks me until a voice over an intercom orders us to get in the tubes. I look at him with pure fear in my eyes. "Don't worry, you'll knock them dead, I know you will. Just remember we love you, don't do anything stupid." He says in a rush as I step onto the metal plated floor of the tube. I touch the glass as the platform starts to rise; Generation places his hand where mine is so that we would be touching if the glass weren't there. I face the opening to the Arena and I am immediately blinded by sunlight. I blink rapidly to clear my eyes, I look around and I see all the other tributes in a huge circle, everyone facing the Cornucopia. I see weapons, backpacks, food, supplies, and other goodies in the mouth of the Cornucopia, the tridents are making me drool. I set up in a track start and then my brain tunes into the sound around me. "15 . . . 14 . . . 13" I tune out again and I decide who dies first. "5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1" and the gong sounds.


	8. Let the Games Begin

I spring off the pedestal and into the field in front of the Cornucopia. I scoop up a backpack and a trident and I turn to leave. A knife gets thrown at me, but I block it with the prongs of my trident. I sling the backpack onto my shoulders and I ready myself for combat. I see Thresh and Legend running into the fields of grain on one half of the Arena, but I see the rest of the tributes coming at me. I pick up a short sword from the ground behind me and I turn to run again, but this time the boy from 8 gets in my way. I stick my blade through his stomach and blood pours from the wound. I take my sword and I sprint into the wood as, I don't actually want to take any more lives. I find the first low branch and I catch it in one hand, flinging myself up into the tall pine branches. I cut off the lower ones, ensuring that I am the only one who can be in this tree. I finally sit and look at what is in my bag. Flint, steel, an apple, a small knife, and a sleeping bag. I look below me and I see a girl with tightly bound red hair, running as fast as her legs can carry her. I watch as she sprints away, but she collides with someone. I see Katniss and the girl sprawl on the ground and stare into each other's eyes, for fear of death. They both scramble up and run in opposite directions. I watch Katniss as she runs away and I wonder how bad of a person she actually is. I heard that she volunteered to take the place of her 12 year old sister, but I don't know if it was true or not. I climb a little higher into the tree and I pull the sleeping bag out of my backpack. A loud "bang" shocks through the air and I listen. 10 . . . 11 . . . 12. 12 have died already, and now there are 11 of us to die yet. I take off my belt and I strap it around my sleeping bag and me as I start to fall asleep for the night, though I am rudely interrupted by the national anthem. I see 12 faces in the sky; none of them are my brother. I fall asleep that night, satisfied that my brother is still alive.   
  
I wake up the next morning to voices below me. I slip out of my sleeping bag and I un-belt myself from the tree. I look down and I see a couple of tributes prowling beneath my branches. I move as quietly as possible to make sure they won't hear me. I clean up my sleeping bag, stuff it in my backpack, and I strap it to my back. I lean down the trunk of my tree to get a better look at them. It's the tributes from 1. This is my chance; this was the price for my brother's protection. They stand in the shade of my tree, but they must be really confident, because they aren't looking up, ever. I pull out the sword I knicked from the Cornucopia, and I creep into the lowest branches. I hold onto the branch, I can almost hit Marvel . . . The branch starts to creak. I loose my focus, my legs fall of and I drop the sword. Crap! Glimmer looks up and laughs in her high-pitched voice. "Oh look, a little birdie who forgot how to fly." She mocks me as I hang on to the branch with one hand. She pulls back an arrow and I grab the branch with both of my hands. She lets the arrow fly, but it doesn't even come near me. She loads another and fires it. This time I have to swing out of the way of it, but she still doesn't know how to use that thing. Marvel picks up his spear and aims at my arms. He throws it with surprising accuracy, and if I didn't let go now my arms would be history. I fall to the ground and I roll immediately. I flip my hair out of my face and I turn to look at my competition. Glimmer comes running at me and I trip her, Marvel lines up another spear, this time with my head. I jump out of the way as soon as he throws it at me. I feel the blade make contact with my calf, but I can mend that later. I don't see Glimmer coming at me from the side, she hits me and I hit the back of my head on a tree. She picks up a sharp rock and drags it across my forehead. Blood trickles into my eyes, and she holds my throat to the tree. Black spots appear in my vision. 'So this is how the life of Glacier Amsalon is going to end?' I think. In a last effort I kick straight out into her stomach and she flies backward into Marvel. I sprint as well as I can, the hit from the tree is really taking its toll. I'm dizzy, and bleeding in two spots. I climb an oak tree the best I can. I get to the top and I see a hole. I watch the ground as Marvel and Glimmer come running this way. They look up just as I fall into the hole, though I do have the common sense not to scream. I hear them laughing and Marvel saying "That chick from 4 never had a chance against us." Glimmer shrieks with laughter. Fortunately for me, they didn't notice that the cannon never went off for Glacier Amsalon. 


	9. He's Dead Because of Me

I wake up in the hollow of the tree I fell into the night before. But I don't remember why I fell in the tree though. I climb out of it and I sit on top of the tree. I see charred branches and ashes all around me. What happened here? I jump down from the tree branches and I land like a cat on all fours. I rise from the ash-coveredground; there isn't any living thing in sight. I feel a sharp pain in my leg and I look down. There is a large gash in it, it looks okay, but just to be safe I grab a handful of ashes and I rip a piece of my pants off to tie them to the cut. The warm ashes purify the cut, and it feels good on my stiff muscles. I stand and decide what to do. I could either find desperately needed water, or I could wander. Survey says water is the winner. I set out to find where the burning ends. I finally step into a patch of green. I find a long wooden looking 'U' shaped vine. I hit it with my sword, it sounds hollow, I chop off one end and water comes flowing out the end. A water vine, we have these out in District 4. I suck all the water out of it and I get going again, soon I come upon a grizzly sight. I see the corpse of Glimmer, or at least I think that it's her. I look at her blonde hair, it has to be Glimmer. A cannon sounds and I see the green lump in front of me stop breathing. "One down, one to go." I laugh. But if Glimmer is here, where are the rest of the Careers? I keep walking and I come to the clearing. I see the lake and the Career Camp. There is a giant supply pyramid in the center of the clearing, tempting, but there are dirt patches all around it. I see the pedestals that brought us here. "Oh, land mines. Clever." I mumble to myself. I edge around the Career Camp and to the grain fields. I need to check up on Legend.

I make the tall yellow grasses and I creep low along the grass line. I hear a voice whimpering. "Where is your sister?" Marvel's voice sneers. I run up and I kick Marvel in the face. Legend is lying there on the ground with a knife sticking out of his stomach. I feel tears rush to my eyes. "No, Legend, don't go! Stay with me now! Look at me!" I scream, I don't care if the Careers find me now. "Don't do this Legend, don't!" I sob. He smiles painfully "I love you." He says and a tear streaks from his eye. "Win for me sis. For our family." He pleads. I nod and kiss his cheek. He is bleeding heavily, but he isn't dying. He won't make it and I know it, but at this rate it'll be hours before he bleeds out. "I'm so sorry." I cry. I take the blade out of his guts and I place it at his throat. "Do it Glacier, I love you." He smiles. I close my eyes and I cut his throat. His blood floods the ground where I'm kneeling. I hold his body to me as his cannon goes off. "Noooo!!" I scream. I pick up his body and I carry it with me. I go to the edge of the grass in the clearing. I'm in full view of the Career Camp. I lay his body next to me and I start to dig with my hands. I make a large rectangle, but only two feet deep. I pad the bottom of the pit with grass and grain. I put my baby brother's body in the pit on top of the grass pad. I cover him in the green grass of the rest of the arena; it really compliments his dark hair. I take my sword and in the dirt above his head I carve his name. I fill my carving with the brown grass so people could tell what it said. I kneel next to him for another few minutes crying. I hear footsteps approach us and I look up through my tears. "Are you happy now? I had to kill my own brother to end his pain! I loved him like my own son!" I scream. I see the big blonde boy from District 2 looking down at me. He has tears in his eyes. I kiss my brother on each of his cheeks and I stand up and walk past him. I walk back to the tree line and I flick off the camera that I know is watching.

I jump into the trees and I hide in the canopy. I see the hovercraft come and pick up Legend's body. I stand on top of the trees and I give the District 4 solute. I kiss my middle two fingers and I put them up to the sky as I stick out my thumb. My fingers point up and my thumb out, I feel the camera zoom in on me as I jump out of the tree. I get up smoothly and I walk to the edge of the clearing again and I just sit at the trunk of one of the trees. I hear footsteps coming at me. I don't move though. "You okay?" A masculine voice asks. I look up at the District 2 boy, I look away again. "What do you want?" I growl. "To make sure that you're okay." He whispers softly. I look up at him again. "Why do you care if I'm okay?" I sneer. "Because I couldn't ever do what you did. You made all the pain go away, you let him out of pain and suffering. I couldn't do that, not even for my baby sister. I would only be able to watch." He admits to me. I still don't move, but I don't want him to be here right now. "No, I'm not okay, I just murdered my brother." A fresh wave of tears spills over my eyes. "He was like a son to me, and I killed him." I snarl. "I know, but what you did was an act of charity." He reasons. "Charity or not his blood is on my hands." I cry. He sits next to me and puts his arm around me. "I'm Cato, what's your name?" He asks. "Glacier, nice to meet you." I smile weakly. He smiles and he pulls me closer to him. What is he doing? I can't do anything though, I feel too weak to resist. "I wanted to comfort the bravest person I've ever seen." He answers my unasked question. I look up into his eyes and I see something, a hint of care, love even. He just sits there for a while with me. The National Anthem comes on and we look up at Legend's smiling face in the sky, I feel a smile creep onto my face, at least now he isn't in this house of horrors anymore. I feel sleep pulling on me and it doesn't seem like Cato is going anywhere soon. I snuggle up next to him and he doesn't move away. I close my eyes and sleep drags me under.

  
I wake up and Cato has his arms around me, protecting me from the chill of the night. I have to move before he decides to kill me instead of comfort me. I slip out of his arms and I take his sword. I look back at him and I see his lips turn up into a small smile. I blow a small kiss to him and I trek off to find something to kill, I need to let out a little anger.


	10. Rue the Day

If Marvel wants me he's going to have to catch me. Thresh did his best, but I knew that in the end Legend would wander off. Now I owe Thresh nothing, but Marvel made this personal. I walk in the forest, sword at the ready, I don't know who is going to meet me first, but I do know that they’re dead meat. I walk until I hear a huge explosion. I sprint toward the sound; it came from the Career Camp. I sit on the edge of the tree cover and I watch as Cato, Marvel, and the District 2 girl come running. "What the hell happened?" Cato asks the small boy from 3. The little boy can't answer, all he does is stutter. "What happened?" Cato shouts, advancing on the boy. The kid can't back up anymore; he is against a post of their shelter. Cato snaps his neck in a fluid movement. Wow, so much for being Mr. Nice Guy. I leave and I hear the cannon fire for that little boy.   
  
A day passes, nothing, but I think that the Gamemakers are getting ready for a slaughterhouse move. I walk in the undergrowth, still waiting for Marvel to find me. I hear something in the distance, a voice. I don't know what it's saying, but it's worth a shot. I move towards it cautiously.   
  
"Help!!!!" I hear a little voice scream louder. I sprint to it, I don't even hesitate. I skid on the dirt the same time as Katniss finds us. "It'll be okay Rue." I promise. She nods and I un-net her. "Look out!" She screams. Marvel chucks a spear at us. I dodge and I sprint at him. I shove him up against a tree, and then I throw him on the ground. I pick him up again and I see a rather sharp stub of a branch. I run at it and I shove Marvel onto it. It shoves right through his body. The bloody point id poking my chest gently. His eyes go wide and he coughs up blood on me. He closes his eyes and a cannon explodes. I turn back to Katniss and Rue; Rue isn't good. She has a spear sticking out of her. "No! Rue!" I shout. I run and kneel next to her. "No, stay with us Rue, keep breathing. Don't you die on us." I beg. She frowns weakly. "Can you sing?" She asks. We nod. We sing a small song for her, I have the alto part, and Katniss takes the soprano part.   
  
_*Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, and when they open again, the sun will rise. Here it's safe, here it's warm. Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet_  
 _And tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where we love you. *_   
  
Rue closes her eyes and the cannon sounds. Katniss and I kneel there crying on each other’s shoulder. "Not like this." I say bitterly. I cut some flowers from next to me; I tuck them under her hair. I cut more flowers, and Katniss cuts some from her side. We gather flowers for Rue from everywhere, she is covered in flowers. When we finish we just sit and cry with each other for a while. I hold Katniss to me, and she sobs into my shoulder. As we start to walk away she turns and does the District 12 solute. She looks at me and I smile slightly, I mimic her and I do the solute with her. We walk away with my arm around her waist and her arm around my shoulder, like best friends do. We stop somewhere for the night and I light a small fire. "We shouldn't be in any danger tonight." I mutter as I get the flames going. She nods, but doesn't say anything. "I'm sorry about Rue, she was so young. This is wrong, this whole game." I complain. She nods again, but doesn't say anything. We sit and watch the flames for a while. "I'm sorry about your brother." She whispers. I crack a sad smile, he was so young to. "He wanted me to do it, he told me to do it. That didn't make it any easier on me though." I breathe shakily. She looks up at me. "There's a reason I killed Marvel with so much enthusiasm." I muse darkly. "He stuck my brother with a knife, asked him where I was, I had to end Legend's pain before it could consume him." I finish the story, a fresh wave of tears flowing from my eyes. "Sorry, just another sob story." I say quickly wiping the tears from my face. "It's okay. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to put my little sister out of her misery. I don't know if I could do it." Katniss mumbles. She stands up and then sits right next to me. She leans on my shoulder and we lean back on the trunk of a tree together. She takes a sleeping bag out of her backpack and lays it over us. I smile weakly and we slowly fall asleep.   
  
I wake up and Katniss is sitting upright. "Do you hear that?" She asks. I stop and listen. "Nothing, all quiet on the western front." I mutter, this silence can't be good. "All quiet on all fronts." She whispers. "We need to move." I order. She nods and cleans up the sleeping bag as I erase all trace of our fire. "I think that we should split up now, thanks for being there when . . . when it happened; but I think it would be best if we go our separate ways now." She says as she stands up. I look at her; she seems pretty set on it. "Okay, it was nice to have a friend in this place." I hold out my hand. She shakes it and we turn in different directions. I climb an oak tree and I sit there for a long time, just watching the sky. I decide that I should take inventory of what I've got. One sword, two knives, an almost rotten apple, no water, one trident, flint, steel, and a sleeping bag. Well, I could be worse off. I decide to head for the only water source that I know of. I start my trek to the lake. A loud voice comes on. "There has been a slight rule change. We have decided that if there are two living tributes from the same district, then we will have two victors. Again, we will allow two living tributes from the same district to be crowned as victors." The loud speaker goes silent. My heart drops. If I had checked on Legend three days ago I could have kept him safe, and we both could have gone home. I feel my blood boil; I think that they did this just to aggravate me. It worked.


	11. Chapter 11

"We will always remember Legend for who he was, not how he died. I love Glacier more than anyone has ever loved a sister.”“Dido.”“My daughter provided a charity to my son. A painful, slow death was what awaited him. She relieved him of that. No one will speak lowly of her as long as I have something to say about it." My family backs me up. I feel my tears pouring down my cheeks; I can't believe that my family still wants me! I listen to the rest of the family interviews, thinking about my original interview the whole time.

*Memory*

Caesar calls me out into the glittery stage, his powdered royal blue wig bouncing to the background music. I take a deep breath and I put on my most dazzling smile, even though I feel like I'm going to throw up. I strut out onto the stage and the wild cheers of the people of the Capitol meet me. I see the hem of my long yellow [dress](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1542589766999). I never did like yellow. I meet Caesar in front of the cushioned seats and he kisses the back of my hand. We take a seat and he says "Welcome Glacier Amsalon to this year’s Hunger Games." I don't say anything for a moment; all of a sudden the lights are too bright, the ceiling too high, the breathing of the crowd too loud. "Thank you Caesar, I'm so honored to be here." I finally speak. My voice seems too high to be mine, shaky, and croaking, even in its highness. "So Glacier, I'm curious, where did you get your name?" He asks. "Well, my parents tell me to be as cold as my name, and I would go far if I did." I answer slowly. "And? Did you go far?" He prods. "Well, I'm here with you now, so I'd say that I did." The crowd cheers and Caesar smiles kindly, his straight white teeth gleaming in the spotlight. "Okay, personal question now, be prepared. How do you feel being in the same Games as your younger brother?" Caesar asks the one question I knew was coming, and I didn't want to answer. I take a deep breath in and blow it out. "When I volunteered I thought I was saving a young girl, she was just barely 12. As I stood there watching my brother join me on the Tribute's stage I prayed that someone would take his place. But deep down I knew that no one would. I felt my heart break, but not because I know I'm not coming out of that Arena. It broke because my little brother will have to survive without me." I feel a tear streak down the side of my face. The crowd starts to sob for me. "I'm sorry, but it sounds as if you don't intend on coming out of the Arena." Caesar implies and laces his hand over his heart. "I'm not coming out. I'm going to do everything in my power to keep him safe. I would die for him if it comes down to it." I say defiantly. "Awwww!" The crowd groans, trying to sympathize with me. "One last question before we let you go. A gorgeous girl like you must have someone waiting for you at home, what do you think he is feeling, knowing you won't come back?" He asks. "I don't actually. He left me the day I was Reaped. He didn't come and see me; he didn't take my little brother's place. All I have is my family. But if I do make it out, Saber, I'm coming for you." The crowd claps and Caesar laughs. "That can't be. You are far too beautiful not to have a boyfriend, what's his name?" "Caesar, you're making me blush." I giggle playfully. "There really is no one. I told you he left me. But if I do end up making it out I'll go on my first date with you, deal?" "Done and done." Caesar laughs with the crowd. The music goes off again and he shouts "Ladies and Gentlemen, Glacier Amsalon, our shining Star." I start to walk off when Caesar says, "We aren't done with you yet Star. Legend Amsalon come on down!" I look up and I see my little brother, walking out fluidly, in his sea green tux and yellow bow tie to match my dress. He sees me, and he speeds up to a run. He crashes into me in a tight hug. The crowd "awwwws" again as we sit together on the chair. "Legend, how does it feel being in the same Games as your older sister?" Caesar asks. Right off the bat Legend turns pale, he looks up at me and I nod. "I'm scared. I don't want to go on without my sister, and I know that she is going to try and protect me; but I don't know if she'll be able to. There are people coming in that have been trained to kill, and Star isn't one of them." He looks up at me again. "She would sacrifice herself for me and I know it, I love her more than words can express, but in all honesty, I don't think either of us are going home." Silence. He wraps his short arms around me and lays his head on my shoulder. Such wise words from my 13-year-old brother. "Legend, your name holds true, you will always be a legend for your words here in the Capitol. Next question, what is your favorite part of being in the Capitol?" My brother thinks for a moment. "I like . . . the crazy fashions I see every day. Always something new." He sighs. I can't help but smile at him. This is one reason I love my little brother, he finds the best thing to say no matter the circumstances. Everyone laughs at his answer. "Interesting, so you don't dress like we do in District 4?" Caesar asks. We shake our heads. "Okay? Last question, anyone can answer. What is the strategy you will adopt in the Arena?" We hadn't thought about it. We look at each other and I open my mouth. "Now now Caesar, good magicians don't reveal their secrets." Legend smiles up at me, no doubt remembering the time we tried to make our broccoli disappear. It didn't work, but that's not the point, the point is, we don't want people to know, not that we know ourselves.

I snap back to the present, looking into the stars blankly. My brother is gone, and I am not. He asked me to win for him. Rue asked Katniss and I to win for her. I can't kill Cato; Katniss can't kill Peeta. But I can't kill Katniss, and she can't kill me. Cato and Peeta will have no problem killing each other, but Katniss and I wouldn't let them. There is only one answer. The four of us must win. Or only two of us. Peeta and Katniss, or Cato and me. But the latter doesn't seem as likely as the former, somehow. I think about the ways we could live through this. There aren't many. I get up and walk around. I can't sleep. I look at some berry bushes; I recognize them from District 4. But I don't eat them. I stumble upon more berry bushes, but I don't recognize these, they bare dark bluish purple berries, not unlike blueberries. I pick one and look at it closely. I throw it aside, deciding better than to eat it. Never eat something if you don't know what it is. Never. I walk away, and I find myself back at my small fireplace. I lay down next to the hot coals, warming my bones, and I drift slowly into an uneasy sleep.

I wake up in the bright morning light, but there is something wrong. I look around and I hear nothing, not even the birds. I turn around and see nothing but the tall brown grass swaying in the light breeze. An oddly cold breeze. I pull my arms around myself; something bad is going to happen today. I can feel it. I crouch low and flatten myself on the ground, not a second later a silver parachute comes down to me. I stand, catch it, and sit back down. I open it, not knowing what to expect. "Your Mentor died last night, he overdosed on sleeping pills. This is Finnick Odair please remember home. Keep going." the note says. Finnick? The Capitol tramp? Great. I take out a small vial from the container. Black liquid bubbles inside and the label reads 'Quick Clot'. So this makes a person’s blood clot and makes scabs fast. Cool. And I know that they only make this in 4, and it's in high demand. I tuck the small vial into my shirt and I get moving, it never does any good to stay in one place for too long. I flee the scene of my fire and go deeper into the long grass. A cannon goes off an hour later. Someone else died. The Gamemakers took another child's life. I'm really starting to hate these games. That night another announcement comes on. "Tomorrow morning there will be a feast, at dawn in the shadow of the Cornucopia, there will be something each of you desperately need." And with that the music cues them out. What do I desperately need? I have everything I could want in this arena, except my brother back. I decide to camp near the Cornucopia, no need to arrive late to the second blood bath. I think about what is going on in this arena how many of us are left? 6 after today. Although if there is one move the other tributes won't expect from me, it would be a direct ambush, especially Clove. I look around to make sure I'm not being watched. I creep into the Cornucopia and I wait at the very back of it. I drift off to sleep with a sly smile playing on my lips. 


	12. Out

I open my eyes when I hear a loud shriek. I sprint out of the Cornucopia and toward the noise. I see Katniss and Clove grappling with each other, and Clove is winning. I start to run at the two in an attempt to pry Clove off of Katniss, but I stop when I look up. Thresh comes barreling straight for us, and he doesn’t owe me anything. I stay back, but Thresh stops and tears Clove away from Katniss. “You kill her?” He shouts at Clove as he shoves her against the side of the hot, metal Cornucopia. “Who?” Clove gasps. “You kill Rue? I heard you say her name!” Thresh screams at her. “CATO!!! Help!” Clove screams, but she doesn’t get to do it again. “You killed her!!” Thresh rages on and crushes Clove’s skull against the side of Cornucopia. I rush to Katniss’ side and I pull her up as Clove’s cannon explodes. “Glacier?” She asks. “Yeah.” I hiss in her ear. Thresh turns his attention to us. “Just this time 12, for Rue. Sorry about your brother 4, I broke our deal, so I’ll let you off this time to.” Thresh turns and runs the other way, before Cato or anyone else gets here. “Go Katniss.” I order. She nods and stumbles away with her backpack. I approach the table, a small bag with my district number tattooed on it in orange stares at me. I snag the bag off the table and I walk toward the lake with it. I sit down on the beach and open it. Inside the little bag is a small piece of paper. I pull the paper out of the bag and a shard of a mirror falls out of it. What am I supposed to use this for? I look at the paper and I set the glass shard down; there is writing on the paper. “Come home.” It says. I feel a tear forming in my eye, but I can’t let it fall, I’ve shed enough tears in this hellhole. This is my dad’s handwriting. I look at the piece of the mirror and I look into it. I can see cold eyes, are those really my eyes? I guess they are. I can see the trees behind me, and I can see a figure approaching me slowly. A large blonde figure is coming to meet me, but if he’s hostile at the moment only time can tell. Cato reaches me, but stands just out of my reach. “What is that?” he asks. “A mirror bit, what did you get?” I reply. “Body armor.” He answers in a very business-like fashion. I cock my head to one side, something’s off here. “Are you alright Cato?” I ask. He shakes his head and beckons me to follow him. I trail after him at a distance, making sure I have half a chance of escaping if he decides to turn on me. We reach the trees and I check behind me with the shard of glass. Nothing. I turn to see Cato sitting on the ground. “What’s going on?”I kneel next to Cato. He looks around to make sure we’re alone. “I can’t leave here.” He hisses. “Why?” I ask. “Because that means I would have to leave without you.” He mumbles almost silently. “Sorry I didn’t quite catch that?” I gasp, though I think I heard him clearly. He sighs lowly, “I can’t leave the Arena, because it means I would have to live without you.” He admits. “Is this what you were afraid of?” I ask. He looks up at me in surprise. “We’re all afraid in here Cato, but you are afraid to lose a girl you barely know?” I whisper. He nods at me. “But not just any girl. You just happen to be the bravest girl I know, not to mention the smartest and most beautiful.” The corners of Cato’s lips turn up into a tiny smile. “Just don’t stab me in the back.” I sit next to him. He nods, “No problem.”

  
A cannon suddenly explodes in the air. “Who do you think it was?” I ask. “No idea.” Cato looks down at me. “5 of us left, and if you can’t live without me, at least two of us have to get out.” I look up at Cato, a small grin appears on his face. “Cato, I can’t kill Katniss. She is like a sister to me. If it is only going to be the two of us getting out you’ll have to kill her.” I hiss. He nods; he doesn’t seem to have a problem with that. As the light fades Cato and I decide to move toward the lake, the air in the Arena seems tense, almost tangible. We reach the edge of the forest and we hear a high howl pierce the air. “That can’t be good.” Cato shivers. I push him and we sprint out into the clearing. I can see two figures sprinting out of the other side of the forest; I assume that it is Katniss and Peeta, but who isn’t running? A cannon goes off; well, I guess that answers my question. I reach the Cornucopia at the same time as Cato. I pull out my piece of mirror and I see large furry creatures coming for us. I don’t want to be on the ground long enough to find out what they are. I crawl up onto the top of the Cornucopia, but when I look back Cato is still on the ground. “Cato!” I scream. He snaps out of his trance and he reaches up for me. I don’t hesitate to take his hand. I try to pull on his arm, but he’s a lot bigger than I am. “Leave me, go back to your family!” Cato shouts over the snarls of the creatures. “No, I can’t live without you Cato!” I grunt. I haul him up as the creatures reach us. Cato lands on top of me. “You mean it?” he asks. I just smile and Cato gets off of me. I look down at the creatures. They’re mutts, wolf mutts. But there’s something about these ones that is seriously disturbing. I see a large blonde wolf with grey-blue eyes. Just like Marvel’s eyes. I look around, another blonde wolf; it can only be Glimmer. I can’t help but look for a mutt that resembles Legend. When I find it I can feel a scream rising in my throat, but I don’t have time to scream. A hand comes at me with a knife in it. I dodge it quickly, but I still can’t get the image of my brother as a mutt out of my head. I see the knife come at me again. “Wait!” I shout. Everything on the top of the Cornucopia stops moving. Cato was about to crush Katniss’ skull against the Cornucopia, and she was going to stab him with an arrow, except for his armor. Peeta holds his knife in mid stroke, about to kill me. The others get up and join Peeta and I. We stand in a square. I stand across from Peeta, and Katniss is a cross from Cato. “Does everyone have some form of knife?” I ask quietly. They all nod. “Good, follow my lead.” I mouth to them, as I sense the cameras are zooming in on us. I point at the berries in Katniss’ pocket that are leaking through. She nods and puts a few in her mouth. She hands them to me and I take a few, and throw them in my mouth. The boys do the same. “Don’t chew or swallow these.” I say tenderly as to not break my berries. Cato nods. I put my blade to Peeta’s throat, and in response Katniss places hers on my throat. Cato holds his blade to Katniss’ neck, and Peeta trains his blade on Cato. I can feel the knife on my throat pressing, threatening to break skin. “Alright, when I give the word I’ll step in. If even one of us moves all four of us are dead.” I announce really loudly on purpose. “One . . . Two . . . Thr-“ “STOP!!!” A voice comes over the Arena. They have to have at least one victor, now they have four. A hovercraft appears over us and lowers a platform to our level. “Everyone move as one, you never know when they’ll try to shoot one of us.” Katniss whispers sullenly. We scuttle over to the platform like a huge, awkward crab. When the door of the craft is closed we all take the blades off each other’s necks. I drop my blade with a clatter. I feel my legs start to shake and I flop down into a seat. “Glacier!” Cato gasps and he runs to me, letting his own knife drop to the ground. “We really did it.” I whisper. “Yeah, we’re alive.” Cato smiles.


	13. Horror and Bliss

I stumble and trip over my own foot, causing me to fall into a seat of the hovercraft. “Glacier!” Cato tries to catch me, but misses by a fraction of an inch. I hit the seat with a loud thud, and the other two rush over to see what’s going on. “I’m fine.” I breathe slowly. I look up at Cato, for some reason he’s all I can see. “Can I talk to you Cato? Alone.” I ask. He nods and picks me up around the waist so I can lean on him as we walk into a secluded corner. He holds me, as my legs can scarcely support my own weight. “What is it?” he inquires. “I need to know if you really do need me, and that it wasn’t just for the cameras.” I frown up at him. Cato’s brow furrows, he’s thinking hard about something. “It was for you, and for the cameras.” He answers. “I don’t understand.” I state. “Well, I did it for the cameras, so that if we both got out alive we could have a chance. I did it for you because you needed it. You make me feel like I’m a bad person; you make me feel like there is plenty of room to better myself. You make me want to better myself.” He pauses, “The way you stayed with your brother and Rue when they died . . . it was the most honorable and precious thing I have ever seen.” Cato strokes my cheekbone affectionately. I nod slowly; he really does at least like me. “Now I need to know that you need me, and it wasn’t just a heat of the moment type thing.” Cato lowers his voice. I stare into his eyes, and he doesn’t look away. “I meant it, not heat of the moment style. You were there for me when no one else could be. When you, my enemy, were able to comfort me I realized that you were different. You didn’t want to kill, you wanted to get home and back to your family. I realized that you and I aren’t that different, we’re the same.” I put my hand over his heart. “And believe it or not, you make me want to be better.” I smile slowly. Cato lays his forehead on mine, and his firm arms snake around me tightly. “I think that, even if we did lie about needing each other, we could learn to need and love each other.” He whispers. “I agree completely.” My smile widens. I stand on my toes and press my lips to his gingerly. He reacts immediately, molding to me, holding me tighter. When he and I have to break apart for air I can feel his smile in the air.

When we arrive back in the Capitol Peacekeeper escort us back to our penthouses. I enter the 4th floor and as soon as the elevator door opens I am attacked by Generation. He crushes me in a hug, but after the Arena I’ve gotten a little defensive. I throw Generation into the couch and I wait for the attack to continue. But as soon as I hear his grunt as he lies on the floor I snap out of it. “Generation!” I gasp and run to help him up. “Sorry sorry sorry!!!” I squeak as I pull him off the ground. “It’s alright, I should have known better than that.” He chuckles at me. “Well done. That was quite the stunt you and Katniss pulled.” An unfamiliar voice smirks. I look away from my stylist and over to a tall, tan man. He leans casually against the wall, his brown hair lying in his sea green eyes. “Finnick.” I acknowledge his presence. He smiles at my chilling attitude toward him. “I deem that you and Cato are ’together’ now?” Finnick smiles at me. “Yes, we are, and not because the cameras think that we should.” I hiss. I don’t like Finnick, and I’m not going to try and hide it. Finnick looks me in the eyes for a second, and then he sizes me up. “Tough chick.” He smirks and walks back down the hall. I glare after him, and Generation notices. “What kind of bone do you have with him?” He asks quietly. “I don’t like people attached to the Capitol’s leash.” I bite in the direction that Finnick sauntered off in. “I understand, but Finnick Odair isn’t who he seems to be.” Generation hints, “You should at least try to be nice to him.” Wolf pipes up. I look over at him; I hadn’t even realized that he was here. “Long time no see Wolf.” I smirk. “Right back at you. I got sick the morning that training started, and didn’t feel better until you and Legend were already in the Arena. Sorry about him.” Wolf looks down as he meets my icy gaze. “Be nice Star.” Generation orders. I turn to him and narrow my eyes, but I know he is just trying to help.

That night I am sent to a medical ward to get any scars, scratches, or other impurities out of my skin. I lie on a cold metal table for a few hours while they worked on my skin; the whole operation being overseen by Generation, I trust him. When I am finished there is no longer a giant scar in my calf where Marvel carved me up, and as far as I can see nothing else is visibly wrong with me by the time the doctors let Generation and me go back to our floor. I head to my room to get the first real sleep I’ve had in a long time, since the Reaping. I change, and I slide into the bed in my room, though it feels more like a prison than anything else. I feel my head hit the pillow, but sleep does not want to find me tonight. I get up and I pace around my room, but still I am not tired. A knock comes at the door and a male voice asks if he can come in. “Sure.” I grant, and from behind the door comes Finnick. “What do you want?” I ask sharply. “I wanted to offer you my condolences about your brother. And to warn you about what you have done.” “What I’ve done?” I question. “Yes, you have defied the Capitol, made the president look like a fool. Not many people live through that.” Finnick warns. “Well, maybe they shouldn’t have Reaped my little brother and I for the same Games.” I retort childishly. “That doesn’t matter, you can use your brother’s death, and your love for Cato as a cover story, but the Capitol will seek to use all of that against you.” I nod at what Finnick says. He’s right, as much as I hate to admit it. “Who are you really Finnick?” I ask as he starts to make for the door. “I . . . I am Finnick Odair, and I am not who the Capitol really wants me to be. I am a collector of secrets.” Finnick smirks and walks out of my room. Secrets huh? I wonder what he knows about me, or Cato even. I sit back down on my bed and I suddenly feel like my eyes are trying to be glued shut. I feel my body shutting down as sleep decides to finally pull me under. I tuck myself under the velvet covers of the bed and I lay my head on the fluffy feather pillows.

_I can see Rue and Marvel lying on the ground together, side-by-side and my little brother approaches me. I try to get over to him, hug him to me, but I can’t. I pull but I can’t move. I look at my arms and I see chains attaching me to the ground. “You could have saved them. You could have done something. You weren’t strong enough to do it.” Legend’s words bite into me. “I tried! I’m sorry!” I scream. “No you’re not. You didn’t save them. You got out. You couldn’t even save me.” Legend frowns deeply. “To think that I called you my sister.” He finishes and starts to walk away from me. “No! I tried, you told me to kill you because it hurt so badly. Legend!” I shriek at the top of my lungs. I look back at the bodies of Marvel and Rue; Thresh, Glimmer, Tesla, and Clove have now joined them. I watch them lie there, stiller than mountains. I feel the tears start to pour down my face as I close my eyes, and when I open them again the bodies start to move. Rue is the first one to rise fully, but she also hurts my heart the most. She approaches me and stops right in front of me. Her eyes clouded over in a milky white mist, and her hands are colder than death itself. She holds a hand to my cheek, in an almost affectionate way, but I soon feel a bite on my leg. I try to scream, but no sound comes out. By now the others have gotten up and made it over to me. I can feel their hands on me, and their nails digging into my flesh. Tearing my skin from my bones, their hands break the bones beneath my muscles. I try harder and harder to scream and run; but no matter what I do I can’t get away, the chains are too strong._

I am awakened by the sound of shuffling feet in my room and a hand on my arm. My system goes on high alert, but I can’t see whoever is in my room. I touch the hand, remembering that I’m alive, and out of the Arena. “Hey, they said you were screaming. You kept calling for me.” A voice whispers. “They?” I wonder sleepily. “Yeah, your stylist and Finnick.” The voice comforts me. “Cato?” I ask. “Yeah.” He confirms. I feel a small smile of relief split on my face. “Don’t leave.” I mutter as Cato retracts his hand. “I wasn’t planning on it.” He shushes me. I can feel the bed sink on my other side when I realize that this is only a double bed. Cato takes up like three quarters of the mattress with just his shoulders. “Cato, no offence, but you take up like all of the bed.” I smile as I roll into him. “That’s fine, that just means we have to stay close so neither of us falls off.” Cato teases. I fell a little giggle escape my lips, but then I remember my dream.

  
We fall silent for a few minutes. “Do you want to talk about your nightmare?” Cato asks; somehow he can read my thoughts or something. I tell him every detail of the dream, every little feeling, thought, everything. When I finish he puts his large arm around me and pulls me tightly against him. I place my head against his chest and I can feel his heart beating against his ribcage. As its steady rhythm calms me I wonder what Cato was doing before he came to wake me. “Cato?” “Hmm?” “What were you doing, being up at this hour, before Generation came and got you?” I ask him. “Actually it was Generation that woke me. I was having a nightmare of my own.” He replies. “Tell me.” I whisper. “Alright. I was on my platform, going into the arena and when the platform rose I saw you and my family. When the gong sounded I leapt off my pedestal to go and get you all, but the sound of the cannon went off four times. Once for you, one for each of my parents, and the last on was for my little sister. She’s only five, and she was killed in the arena. I held her tiny body in my arms, and then she looked up at me and said ‘Dad, if you don’t make the right choices, this will be my future.’” He stops. “That’s when I looked over at your body, and I saw that the girl in my arms wasn’t my sister anymore. It was our daughter. That’s about the time that Generation came in and woke me. I nearly killed him in the process, but still.” He ends his tale. I can feel myself almost smiling; we had a daughter in his dream. “Cato, don’t ever leave.” I whisper as I try to get even closer to him. I can feel his tight, muscular arms flexing around my slim body. He smiles into my hair, “Me, let you go? Never.”


	14. You Have Been Warned

I wake up and I can feel the heat of another body against mine. I open my eyes slowly only to see Cato in a thermal grey tee shirt sleeping next to me soundly. I shift slightly to look at the clock and it reads 7:34. We still have some time before the crowning ceremony, and the after interviews. I’m sure that my parents will be watching intently, especially my father. He doesn’t like President Snow at all, but he is cautious about who he voices his opinions to. I lay back down and I feel Cato shift in the bed next to me, making a little grunting noise as he does. I feel a tiny smile split across my face; why is he so cute when he sleeps? I hear the door open and I immediately stiffen. I hear footsteps coming closer; I close my eyes to lull any suspicion of my consciousness. I open my eyes a fraction of an inch when I see Finnick stand next to the bed. “Cripes you scared me.” I whisper. “Sorry about that. I was told to come and get you and Cato.” He frowns. “Told by who?” I ask him. “President Snow.” Finnick sneers and leaves the room. Whatever this is about, it can’t be good. I touch Cato’s arm gently and his eyes flash open, I jump slightly out of surprise. “I heard.” He mumbles. I nod and heave a small sigh. I sit up in the bed and Cato just rolls over so the back of his head is in my lap. “Do we have to move?” He asks. “I wish we didn’t, but I don’t want to upset the President when my family is away from me and vulnerable.” I respond darkly. “You’re right. I’ll see you there.” Cato lifts his head from me and kisses me gently before he leaves. I find my eyes trailing after him as he makes for the door. When he exits the room I find my heart sinking slightly, strange. I only just met Cato a week and a half ago, but now it feels like a piece of me is missing when he isn’t around. I hop into the shower and I stay in there for as long as I want. This is the first real shower I’ve had since the arena and I am determined to enjoy it. When I step into my room I see a very innocent looking ensemble sitting on my bed. I put it on and as soon as I’m done a knock comes at the door. I open it and I see Generation standing there with a grave look on his face. “The president has asked to speak to you, so I took the liberty of laying out your clothes.” He frowns as he leads me away from my room. I follow Generation from our floor to the prep stations. He does my hair and makeup to match my [dress](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1542590005816), and its innocent nature. When he’s done I follow him to a magnificent maple door. “I was told to leave you at this door, but I will see you when you return to our floor. Good luck.” Generation shivers.

If something makes Generation act like that, there is bound to be something horrible waiting for me inside these doors. I wait until I am alone to push the doors open. I step inside the blindingly bright room and close the doors behind me. I wait for my eyes to adjust to the light, and I turn around. My eyes widen at the sight. I’m in the President’s private flower garden. I look around me, trying to take in every color on every petal at once. Peonies, bleeding hearts, lilies of every kind, roses of every color (though mostly white), and many flowers that I am pretty sure are poisonous. The white marble floor glimmers in the sunlight coming through the glass ceiling. The leaves on these flowers are greener than that of any plant I have ever seen. I stalk through the maze of flowers until I come to a large opening. I can see Cato on the other side of it, and he looks fabulous in his white suit and gold tie. I start to move toward him, kinda like gravity is pulling us to each other. When we reach each other I hit a completely clear glass wall between us. I pat my hands against the wall, trying to reach him, but the wall stands firm. Suddenly the room Cato is in bursts into flames, and pieces of bush and flowers fly everywhere. I feel a scream escape my lips as I stand there helplessly. The image disappears as I slam my fists into the glass wall. I can see Cato on the other side; his hands are also pressed to the glass. “That is what would happen if this country were to be spurred into an uprising.” A superior sounding voice hisses from behind me. I turn around and I see President Snow. He looks very proud of himself, but there is something off about this meeting. “I am a hologram, for my safety, but you and I are still talking to one another. Your dear Cato is getting a completely different message.” He smirks. “What is it that you want with me?” I ask. All I want is to keep Cato and my family safe. “I want you to understand what you have done. In the Games there can only be one victor. You defied us. You and Miss Everdeen instigated an attack on the Capitol without even knowing it. If riots and fires and rebellion come of this selfish act, your family and Cato will be the first to pay the price. Am I clear?” “As crystal.” I whimper. “And I don’t believe that you really do love Cato. You seem like you’re too strong for love. If you can show me that you do actually love each other, then you may be allowed to live your life without me knowing about every little thing you do. You might even be able to save your family from the imminent grief that you have willingly thrust upon them.” President Snow smirks deeply. “Is there anything else?” I ask hollowly. “Yes. You may take one flower from my garden, but only one.” The holograph disappears and I look around me, at the many flowers surrounding. As I turn I can see Cato approaching where the wall was. He puts up his hand to push on the wall, but he misses. The wall must have been lifted when the holograph left. “Never go anywhere without me ever again.” Cato gasps. I feel a smile spring to my face and I run to his open arms.

Cato and I leave the garden after standing in each other’s arms until we were sure that the other was real. “Did he offer you a flower to?” I ask. “Yes, but I haven’t chosen one yet.” He smiles down at me. Cato escorts me back to my floor and only when Finnick joins us does he leave. The door closes behind him and I feel my heart fall a little. “Interesting.” Finnick breathes. “What?” I ask. I look up at him, and his eyes meet mine momentarily. “What’s interesting?” I ask again. Finnick turns and walks away from me. “Oh no, you will give me an answer whether you like it or not.” I growl and stalk after him down the hall. I slip around him and prop myself between him and the door to his room. “What I find so interesting is that you actually do care about that boy. When I came to get you this morning I was not happy that he was here. But now I see that he does make you happy. I’m very proud to be called your Mentor.” Finnick grins and pushes past me. He closes the door behind him and he leaves me with my troubled thoughts. I pace back and forth in front of the large fireplace, not knowing what to do about the President. He doesn’t believe us, but Finnick does. How much weirder can this get?

I think until I feel a set of eyes on my back. I turn to see Generation standing there. “It’s time.” He whispers. I nod, but my body goes cold on the inside. I follow Generation to the prep room, and my team launch themselves on me. I feel arms trying to hug me all over, but it feels nice to be wanted. As my team sets to work on my hair and makeup I listen to them go on and on about the Games. “And I just couldn’t handle it when your brother passed.” Vogue sobs melodramatically. “Yeah, you and me both.” I mutter. “Oh my dear, I don’t even want to imagine what you felt.” She continues. I really don’t want to talk about that, it hurts too much. I start to ignore her, but I still insert a grunt when she pauses long enough for an answer. If I had actually protected him, he would be the one sitting here. He could have been the one going home. “Don’t blame yourself.” Hawkthorn whispers in my ear. I jerk slightly, ripping the wax strip off my leg painfully. “Don’t do that again, you scared me.” I clutch my heart. He looks down at me and laughs in the back of his throat. “Not okay.” I laugh with him. When the team is done with my hair and stuff they send me to Generation. I sit on the cold table for a few seconds when he walks in. “Please tell me you didn’t know what the President was going to do to me.” I frown. “I didn’t. But I saw through the small window in the door. It was pure evil, but that doesn’t mean you should fight him yet.” Generation frowns back. “When should I fight back?” I ask quietly. “When he has everything to lose.” Generation smirks at me. I nod, though I’m not exactly sure what he means by that. Generation hands me a dark gold and black dress. I feel a small smile slip onto my face as I gaze at the [dress](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1548216102141). I pull it on and when Generation enters the room again he clips a leather bracelet on my right arm. “Perfect, as always.” He smiles. I look over at him in surprise, that’s what I used to say, before the Games. I smile slightly and look down; I would say that to Legend when he was a little boy. “Hey, he’s alright. No more pain for him ever, only happiness.” Generation encourages. I feel a tear streak down my face. “No crying, you want to look good for your family.” I feel Generation wipe away the tear with his thumb. “It’s time.” I look in the mirror one last time. I smile at how the crystal earrings reflect my eyes, the dress hugs my curves perfectly, and the bracelet on my wrist. I walk out behind my prep team to the meeting platform. I see Peeta and Katniss dressed to impress, but where is Cato?


	15. Flowers

We wait around for almost five minutes and still no Cato. I’m starting to wonder if the President killed him already. I feel my level of panic start to rise from zero to about ten. I turn to leave when the door slams open and Cato comes running in. I sprint to him as best I can in my heels. “Where have you been?” I gush as he embraces me. “I was looking at flowers.” He frowns. I know what he means by that, but it seems that the other two have no clue. I lean my forehead against his; I can feel his warm breath on my bare shoulders. I feel his tight arms wrap around me securely. “Hey, we’re on in thirty seconds you two!” Katniss and Peeta’s escort snaps. “Oh shut up Effie.” Wolf cackles and knocks back a shot of amber liquid. “You always were a stiff.” He grins drunkenly. Interesting, why is he drunk when his tribute got out? “Ten seconds.” A cameraman calls. I stand with Cato behind me. “Smiles!” Effie chatters, and we all smear a smile on our faces as the curtains are drawn and we are engulfed in cheers from the crowd. I feel my smile falter for a fraction of a second when I see my family on the big screen. They’re sitting at home on the couch in the living room; they’re waving at me. Legend should be here, not me. I refocus on the ceremony at hand, the crowning of the victors. I stick a smile on my face and wait to be falsely congratulated by the President. After the short congratulatory speech he moves on to crowning the victors. "Congratulations Cato, you've done well." Snow smiles. "Thank you sir." He replies stiffly. Snow places a crown on Cato's head. He moves on to me. "Congratulations Glacier, I look forward to seeing you again." He smiles. "As do I, and thank you sir." I answer. Snow places a small crown on my head and moves on. I stop paying attention after that. When we finally get to leave and go back to our prep teams Cato and I walk hand in hand to the elevator. "Flowers, really?" I ask when the elevator door closes. "Yup. I was offered a flower, so I wanted to choose one for you." He grins. "So which one did you pick?" I wonder excitedly. Every girl loves getting flowers. "You'll just have to wait and see." He smirks as he tugs me out of the elevator.

I sit in my prep chair and I feel my team pulling on my hair and wiping off all the make up so they can do it all again. They peel me out of the first dress and then zip me into the [next](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5b57b1c4acd0a87f650fe400-1548216392650) one. I wait in line with Cato by my side. Katniss and Peeta are out on the stage first. "Hey, calm down. We're gonna be fine." Cato smiles down at me. I take a deep breath; this is for my family. When Peeta and Katniss come off stage I wait for Caesar to call us out. "Cato Hadley come on down!" He cheers. Cato lets go of my hand and he struts out onto the stage. "So Cato, how does it feel to be out of the Arena?" Caesar asks. "It feels like a million pounds has been lifted off my shoulders. I can breathe again, not to mention I found the love of my life in there." Cato replies. "Awww." The crowd sighs. "Speaking of the love of your life, let’s bring her out here. Ladies and Gentlemen, Glacier Amsalon, the Capitol’s Shining Star." Caesar cheers. I plaster on as dazzling a smile as I can and I find my way into the limelight. I stride my way over to the boys and I sit in the chair with Cato. I look up at him and he places his forehead against mine. "Should we leave you two alone for a moment?" Caesar wiggles his eyebrows at us and winks. The crowd laughs thunderously. "Oh, sorry Caesar. I just can't help myself, I mean look at him." I gesture to Cato. "I'm sure all the ladies in the room know what you mean." He elbows me playfully. I feel Cato lock his hand in mine. I twist my leg around his and we get on with the questions. "Glacier, how does it feel to have come out of the Arena after planning on dying for your brother in there?" Caesar questions. I feel my face drop. "The only reason I came out was Cato. I meant to send Legend home, but Marvel had other plans." I wipe tears out of my eyes. I feel Cato's large arm curl around my slim frame. "I know he is home now. And he'll be watching over me and my family." I answer. I can hear the throng of people sobbing. "I think that your brother is quite proud of you." Caesar consoles. I just nod. "Next question. What is the first thing the two of you are going to do when you get home?" "Um . . . play with my little sister." Cato answers. "Alright, how about you Glacier?" I think about it for a moment. "I'm going to uphold the last promise I made. I'm going to give my dad a kiss on the cheek and then I'm going to beat up my old boyfriend. Watch your back Sabre." I point at a camera. "Oh dear, whoever this Saber is, I feel sorry for him." Caesar jokes. I crack a smile and laugh with him. "One last question for you two love birds. I was told that you were given access to the President's flower garden. You were each allowed to choose one blossom. Which did you pick?" Caesar asks. I look at Cato and I say, "I couldn't choose, they were all so beautiful it would seem a shame to damage one. Not to mention none of them smelled as good as Cato." I snuggle up to him in the seat. I see him crack a grin at me. "Fair enough, what about you Cato?" Caesar wonders. Cato takes a deep breath in, and then blows it out. “Of all the flowers in the President’s garden I could not choose one. None of the blossoms there can begin to compare with Glacier. She froze even me with her pure, unbridled beauty.” Cato gazes into my eyes more deeply with every word. I can't help but be brought to tears. "That was beautiful." I sigh. "No, you're beautiful." Cato smiles softly. I feel his hand on my chin and I feel his lips meet mine as I close my eyes. "Aww." The audience sighs again. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest even after we break apart. "And with that it is time to say 'Goodnight Panem.'" Caesar waves to the cameras and the people as the lights dim.

Cato and I head back to my floor to sleep. We make a stop by the table to pick up some desserts. I snag a slice of chocolate cake. "Wait a second." Finnicks voice comes from behind us. We turn to see him standing there with his hands on his hips. I see a woman standing there, but I would know her anywhere. It's Enobaria. She curls one of her long fingers, beckoning us towards them. We go over to the couches instead of my room. We sit down across from our stylists; I wonder what's going on. "We have the victory tour to think about now. You will be home for almost two months when it will happen." Finnick starts. "I have all your outfits planned out already." Generation smiles. "As do I." Cato's stylist pipes up. "We have to be careful about how we do this. If you come off as rebellious again it may be the end of you." Finnick warns. 


	16. Home

The next morning we gather ourselves up, get dressed, and board the train to go home. We ride together to Two, and drop off Cato. I feel tears’ leaking out of my eyes as the door closes between us. I go back and sit with Katniss and Peeta until it is my turn to exit the train. "Never stop fighting." I hug Katniss. She and Peeta smile at me as I step off the train and into a mob of people. I feel people tug on my dress gently, making sure I'm really there. Most people who go to the Capitol don't come back. I see my family standing on the stage in the middle of the square. That stage was the last place my brother and I were supposed to be friends. That was the last place my family saw him alive, in person. I make my way to the stairs. I know that everyone in the square is watching us, but I don't care. I reach the platform of the stage and I meet my dad half way across. I curl my arms around his neck and I start to cry into his shoulder. "It's okay baby girl. You're safe now. You're home." He whispers into my hair. He shushes me for a moment or two before making it to the rest of my family. Wind hugs me around the middle, and Knight wraps his arms around me from behind. My mom waits her turn. When my siblings let go of me she pulls me into a tight embrace. "My strong girl." She whispers in my ear. "Hi mom, I'm home." I feel tears start to fall down my cheeks again. Her soft hand cups my cheek as she laughs with me for a second.

My family and I walk to our new home in the Victor’s Village there aren't many open houses left, so we make our way to the back of the village. As we walk down the street my parents hold my hands. When we get to the front step they let me be the first to open the door. I take one step I to the house when I realize something. "Where is Saber?" I inquire. My father smiles slightly, "I thought you might say that." I look at him warily. What does he mean by that? He hands me a piece of paper and nudges me out the door. "What just happened?" I ask myself. I look down at the paper and I see an address. "149 Sloop St." It says. I follow my internal compass until I find where I'm looking for. A small, rundown house stands before me. But the noise coming out of the house means it is anything but abandoned. I approach the loud noises coming from inside when I realize that its people in there. Inside I see Saber and a bunch of other people. Girls that were considered attractive and the rest of Saber's guy friends. They're having a party, or at least that's how it looks. I opens the door and walk right in. No one seems to have noticed me yet. I slam the door behind me and all the talking in the room goes silent. "So Saber, miss me?" I ask cynically. He clambers through the mass of people and up to the front. “Though I suppose this party isn’t for me, or I would have been invited.” "I guess Cato ain't good enough for you, huh? Had to come crawling back for more of me didn't you? I don't blame you, he can't be as good as me." he winks. I feel my hands ball into tight fists, and my blood boil. "Actually I wouldn't choose you over Cato if you were the last man on earth. I also wouldn't let him near you, because I have the right to be the one to make you suffer, and finally kill you." I hear some of the girls squeak in the background. "I would kill you the way Marvel meant to kill my baby brother. I would make you bleed out painfully. I would never show you the mercy of a quick death. You don’t deserve it.” No one moves, they all stand there speechless. "Because it's your fault he's dead. Do you remember the night before the Reaping?" I snarl. Saber looks like he's going to crap his pants. He shakes his head violently. "Well I do. You and I were joking about the Games and who we would want to go in and die. You also promised that if Legend was called you would volunteer for him!" I'm screaming by now. "You did nothing!!" Everyone is backed up against a wall other than Saber and me. I step forward, and he steps back. "You let my brother die. Even after he gave you his time. He gave you his life! And you threw him away. You let Legend die, and now it's your turn." I growl. I crack my knuckles and grab hold of the nearest sharp object. It happens to be a railroad nail he stole from work. I hold it like a knife in my hand. I move forward swiftly, and in his haste to get away Saber trips over himself and lands on the floor. He puts his arms up to protect himself, but in vain. As I bear down on him I see his frightened tears streaming down his face. I tower over his quivering form. I cut each of his arms and when he flails I cut one side of his face. I throw the nail at a window and it shatters. I pick him up by the collar of his shirt and force him to look at me. "You aren't worth my time. You are nowhere near worth Legend's life." I snarl menacingly. "Stay away from me. Stay away from my family. Don't you dare speak Legend's name ever again. Got it?" I hiss. He nods and whimpers in my strong grip. I throw him back on the floor. "Get out of my sight." I order. He sprints out the back door and everyone in the room looks at me. "Have a nice night." I sneer at them as I storm out.

By the time I make it back to my new house the sun has sunken low on the horizon, and I've had time to cool down. I open the door and slowly climb the stairs to the kitchen. "How did it go?" My dad's baritone voice meets my ears from around the corner. "I left him alive." I sneer. He smiles and nods. "I know." He laughs. I look at him from the other side of the living room. "What is that supposed to mean?" I ask him and cross my arms a across my middle. "It means that you have your mother's generous spirit." He crosses the room and places his hands on my shoulders. "No, but I am out of the Arena; so that means I don't have to kill anymore." I can see the blood and the death in my mind. I feel my dad's thumb brushing something wet off my cheeks. "You always were too good for him." My dad smiles. “Thanks daddy.” I sigh and press the side of my face into his hand. The whole ordeal with Saber drained my energy, I feel like a train just hit me in the head and then exploded. “I’m gonna head off to bed, it’s been a long day.” I yawn. I hug my dad goodnight and wander off to find my new room. 


	17. Phone Call

Four months later I approach the door after a knock. When I open it I find Katniss' stylist, Cinna, on my doorstep. I raise my eyebrows and step aside to let him in. "I'm here because Katniss sent me. She wishes to warn you. Snow is becoming increasingly violent; though I'm sure you've noticed this on your own. Snow has threatened her, though not as directly as he threatened you, I hear. Yes, Generation told me about that. He and I are old friends." He informs me speedily. I take a seat in my arm chair. Most of this is news to me. He speaks to me for a great while longer. When Cinna takes his leave the sun has disappeared and the moon has risen high. I decide that it would be best if I were to escort him to the gate of the Victor's Village. On my walk back home I ponder the things that Cinna told me. Riots are breaking out in the higher numbered districts, especially 11; fires are charring the woods between districts to ash. I open the door to my house and head straight to bed.

I'm running through thick jungle terrain, the uneven ground rising and falling beneath my stumbling feet. I hit the edge of the jungle and launch myself onto the beach in front of me. I can feel that I'm supposed to be finding something, but I can't remember what. I charge into the water at the edge of the beach, but as soon as I touch the sea foam, the water turns to blood. Thick, red, and coppery in smell; the fluid seeps through my shoes. I start to back it of the water when something grabs my ankle. It starts to drag me down into the water before I pull back. I try to tug my leg free, but the hold is far too strong. I grab a hold of my foot to pull it out, but whatever is beneath the surface doesn't want me to leave. I tug harder and then a hand appears out of the blood. I stand up and I pull the hand with me. My father is attached to the other end of that hand. I hear distressed voices behind me. I look back between my legs to see Legend, but not just one of him. There is four of him; all being perfect copies of him the day he died. I turn to watch him. The person holding onto my foot turns into Marvel. The Legends are holding the rest of my family at gunpoint. Each Legend holds a pistol to each person's head. All of the Legends catch sight of me and smile evilly. I feel a set of arms grab into my other leg. I look down to see Saber hanging on my left side. I try to shake them off and help my family, but what use am I against the two of them? "Too late. You couldn't save them either." The first Legend hisses. He pulls the trigger on my little sister, Wind. Her bloody boy falls to the sandy and now bloody ground. "No! You bastard!" I scream at the Legends. I free one leg and start to drag Marvel behind me. "That's rich, we have the same parents!" The second Legend laughs as he pulls the trigger on my mother. "Enough! I'm sorry I didn't get you home! I'm sorry you died! I'm sorry I let you down! But leave them alone. They weren't the ones that killed you." I shout hoarsely. "But that's no fun." The third Legend frowns. This one kills my little brother, Knight, Wind's twin. "Stop! Please, kill me instead!" I plead with the last Legend. I feel myself fall to my knees and start to weep. The first three Legends disappear, but one remains. I see him grinning as the sun sinks below the horizon. "Not yet. I need you to see this." He holds the weapon pointed toward the trees. Not a second later I see Cato come sprinting out of the jungle. He's carrying something in his arms. I can't tell what it is, but it looks like a person. As he approaches I see the figure in his arm more clearly. It's my dad's dead body. "NO! Turn back! Cato, go back!!!" I scream though my throat is now raw. Cato doesn't seem to notice my yelling, or Legend standing there with a gun pointed at him. "He's mine now." The last Legend morphs into President Snow. "You bastard, I'll kill you with my bare hands!" I struggle against the pull on my legs, but they hold firm. "Time is up Glacier." Snow laughs and pulls the trigger. I feel a scream of anguish escape my body. As Cato's dead body falls to the ground he drops my father's body. The hands on my legs crush my ankles and I fall face first into the sand. Marvel and Saber cackle as they drag me into the ocean of my family's blood.

I wake up to a set of firm arms shaking me violently. I tear out of the person's grip and I grab a book from the nightstand next to me, ready to throw it at my attacker. My eyes flash open and I see my dad sitting on the edge of my bed. "Wha- what's going on? What happened?" I gasp. "You were screaming again. I heard you after I answered the telephone." He explains. "Telephone?" I ask. "Yeah, it's Cato; he wants to talk to you." "Cato?" I ask. "Yeah." My dad helps me get shakily out of my bed. He carries me to the couch in the living room. "I'll leave you two to talk freely." My dad kisses me on the top of the head as he hands me the receiver.

"Cato?" I ask the phone. "It's me, what happened? I heard you screaming." He sounds worried. "I had another nightmare. They've been worse since the day we came home." I inform him. I hear a sigh on the other end. I can almost feel his warm breath on my cheek. I look into the mirror across the room; I can see the tears flowing steadily down my face. "Are you okay?" Cato asks. "No. Snow just killed you in my dream. Not to mention the riots and rumors of murders that Snow has orchestrated." I shudder. "I know. The Peacekeepers have pumped up in production. I was offered a position even. He's preparing for a war with the districts." Cato sounds so sure of himself, not that I blame him. I would be to in his position. I had already guessed that, but saying it aloud makes the notion evermore concrete. "I know." I whisper. I can feel my heart thundering in my ribcage. It takes a moment to register something though. This is the first time we've spoken since coming home. "I have to go Cato, I'll see you on the train" I smile slightly, "I love you Cato." I hear a small chuckle on the other end of the line. "Not as much as I love you Glacier." He returns my affection. He and I say our goodbyes and hang up. I set the receiver on the stage of the phone and I sit back in my chair. This has given me so much more to think about. How much more is it going to take for me to convince the President, I love Cato. Anyone can see that. A knock comes at my door, but who could it be? I approach the door warily, as if it would bite if I got too close. I open the door a crack, and I see Finnick standing on the doorstep. I open the door a little wider and he steps in. "What do you want?" I ask him. "To help you. You need to be good on this Victory Tour. Otherwise President Snow will make sure you die, but not before everyone you love." He snarls. I wonder what beef Finnick has with Snow, not that anyone would actually like Snow. "Get back to sleep, you'll need it. The tour starts tomorrow." Finnick orders. I leave him in the living room and head back to my bed.

**Author's Note:**

> "They told me to be as cold as my name. They said that if I did that, I would go far."
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know how I'm doing!!! I am open to all kinds of comments.


End file.
